Stealing
by Rawrbert
Summary: Rikku's afraid of thunderstorms and clings to Paine for comfort. But once she crawls into bed with her, her desire seems to change the course of their friendship.


_Author's Note: So, this is my first Fanfiction, well, not very first, but first posted onto the site. There could be some OOC-ness, but hey, criticize me so I might even make another?_

_Disclamer: I own nothing from Final Fantasy X-2, it all belongs to Square-Enix._

* * *

Stealing

_She looks so peaceful…_Emerald eyes gazed down at a peaceful face. The face of her comrade.

Another clap of thunder had her flinch, the lightning exposing her in her yellow pajamas, her quaking body holding tight onto her pillow hiding her chin and only revealing her eyes. A small "eep" escaped her, her eyes shut tightly before she opened them again.

Crimson eyes blinked into consciousness, the silver-haired warrior groaning a bit as she heard the roar of the storm outside the Celsius. Blinking even more, another figure became clear. _Rikku_, she thought bitterly.

Timid swirling eyes locked with the cold bloody crimson before her.

"Paine…"

"Rikku, what do you want? Why are you out of your bed?" Paine was rather grumpy; Rikku's staring had woken her along with the thunder, but that she didn't mind too much. Hours earlier, the storm had only begun with rain. The rain was soothing to the warrior, she even sat in it for a long while before she had sneezed. Afraid to catch a cold, she brushed past Yuna and Rikku, marching into a hot shower, quick to nip a possible cold in the bud. Rikku had been gloomy the moment the rain had started, leaving her to pester the crew members.

Brother only annoyed her as he tried to get cozy with Yuna.

Yuna's nose was stuck in a book, her means of enjoying the rain until she was reunited with her love later that day.

Buddy worked with Shinra as they were doing their…well, their technical whatevers that they do.

Rikku was all alone, her energy drained and then she retired for the night, her spirits broken when she smiled hopefully at Paine as she brushed by, the warrior dripping wet from sitting in the rain. How she walked by with dignity, Rikku would never know.

Yuna had later departed from the airship, leaving to spend her night with Tidus, much to Brother's dismay. The rain had grown stronger, and so the team decided to park their airship near Besaid.

But Rikku had been asleep until the true intensity of the storm had rolled through.

"Paine, the lightning…"

"I thought you had already faced those fears, Rikku." With a loud sigh, Paine began to turn herself over, unable to stare any longer at the adorable thief beside her bed. Yet, she barely had the time to shift. Fingertips gingerly brushed against her shoulder, the hand soon gripping her to stop Paine in her tracks.

She stared up at Rikku, seeing the dread in her eyes. Her heart tugged, though her expression didn't betray her. Her eyes merely stared at the Al Bhed before her, expecting an explanation for disturbing her sleep even further.

"Paine, please. I thought I did, but it doesn't mean that storms still don't affect me…" Rikku whimpered to add to her cuteness. Paine felt another tug at her heart.

"Rikku…"

_Boom!_ The roll of thunder rumbled as another flash of light blinded the cabin. Rikku nearly fell onto Paine, a discomfort that didn't really bother her all too much…

"Paine! Please! If Yuna was here and not with Tidus, I would have asked her! But, please, Paine…" Emerald eyes shimmered as tears began to stream down the Al Bhed's cheeks, flushed and adding even more to her cuteness.

_Urg. _ "Alright Rikku…" Scooting over to the left, Paine allowed Rikku to crawl into the bed with her, her black pajamas exposed as Rikku lifted the blanket and hurriedly climbed in. The bed was warm, as the two bodies began to heat up. Rikku was nervous, her heart beating faster than when the thunder had rumbled just outside of the Celsius.

Rain pelted the airship harder than before, slowly beginning to ease the Al Bhed, until another grumble shook her body once more. Yet this time, she felt safer, the warrior beside her. The Al Bhed blushed, finally realizing that she was in the same bed as the silver-haired female… She'd dreamed of this before, her little heart beat inside of her chest cavity, revealing the crush she felt towards the woman. _Was it only a crush?_

Paine had her back turned to the thief, still begrudging to have let Rikku spend the night in her bed. Didn't she spend a whole week in the Thunder Plains just to rid herself of her fears? Why'd she have astraphobia? Yet, Paine didn't feel irritated that the blonde had crawled into her sheets. No, Paine was angry because she no longer had a rein on her emotions.

Master of hiding them, it didn't mean that Paine couldn't feel them. Rikku had surely been annoying in the beginning because of her bubbly personality. However, Paine grew fond of that optimism that Rikku had, sometimes it showed her wisdom. Even if it was the same girl who showed her disappointment by saying "poopie." Even if it was the same girl to have nicknamed her "Dr. P." Even if the girl was…well, she was _Rikku_. Her optimism sized up well with her lack of emotion, her cold interior only revealing dark humor and an occasional smirk.

Irritation had soon transformed to admiration once Paine accepted the fact that Rikku, though still a child was actually a young woman. And Paine didn't fail to admire the assets that came with being a woman… Rikku's bikini revealed much: her sun-kissed skin, ample breasts, and a firm body. Small and quick, she made the perfect little thief. Though clumsy and sometimes an airhead, but internally, all of those qualities caused one giant hole in Paine's heart in which Rikku had unknowingly made for herself.

And now here was Rikku, beside her in her own bed, afraid of the thunderstorm just outside of the Celsius and seeking comfort. Inwardly groaning, Paine tried to make her heart stop pounding so much, and forced her mind to go blank. She was thinking too much again, and if she focused on Rikku's body heat emanating from her, then she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Lightning filled the room once more as the thunder growled.

A squeak came from behind Paine, the little thief still shivering. _Why did it have to be such a long thunderstorm! _Rikku damned the weather within her thoughts. Seeking comfort, the thief inched a little closer to Paine.

Paine couldn't accept this, she needed to keep a lid on her temptation. "I know you're moving closer, Rikku."

"But Paine, I-!"

"Sleep."

And no more was said. An hour had passed, the pelting rain had lulled Paine into a light sleep. Tired, yet still afraid, Rikku had finally chosen to stare at Paine once more. What else would she do? The thunderstorm hadn't let up and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Though she felt safer, it probably wasn't just the thunderstorm that kept her awake.

Paine had returned to sleeping on her back, a strand of silver hair swaying up and down from Paine's gentle breathing. Rikku merely stared at the peaceful-looking warrior. _She almost looks happy…_ Rikku thought, her heart beginning to race again.

She examined the warrior's face, noticing her skin was flawless. Her eyelashes were long, every so often her eyelids would twitch, probably due to her dreaming. Then Rikku stared at her lips, those cherry lips. She'd imagined kissing those very lips, but never revealed this burning desire.

Not even to her precious Yunie! Yuna was just traditional, plain and simple. And even if Yuna would understand, the thief wasn't sure if she was just ready to tell anyone at all.

A pang stung her heart. Rikku wouldn't even risk telling Paine. Who knows what treatment she would receive, whether it was a nice clobber or a cold glare. Sometimes, Rikku would imagine Paine smiling softly for once and embracing her, her strong arms wrapped around her lean body and pressed against her mighty warrior's.

But Paine wasn't like that. So, Rikku merely remained herself, only seeking Paine a bit more than usual.

Yet now Paine was vulnerable. Exposed. And asleep, unaware of her surroundings. Paine had been training until the shower began, and just enduring the cold rain was tiring enough. Her keen senses just weren't so keen right now. Rikku contemplated.

_Just once… Just to see if what I'm feeling is true…_ Rikku was nervous, shy, and mostly just unsure. She and Paine had been working together for a long time, yet it was only recently that she'd noticed her attractions toward her teammate. And they'd only grown stronger. She'd watched Paine fight more closely now, noticing the way her body was languid, one with her sword. The sweat dripping from their pours as she exerted herself. Her chest moving and her leather secure around her beautiful body.

Blushing, Rikku had decided.

Inching closer to Paine, without rustling the sheets or even making a sound, she had managed to scoot her body closer to the sleeping silver-haired girl. The blonde could feel her heat emanating through the fabric of Paine's pajamas, signaling how close she was. Holding her breath, she slowly brought her face closer to Paine's.

Tension coursed through her veins. Fear had her gripped in a strong hold. But determination is what kept her going. Feeling Paine's gentle breath on her own, Rikku licked her bottom lip and hovered there for a few seconds.

Warmth met her lips as she stole her kiss.

Paine felt warmth on her lips, her dream Rikku having kissed her playfully, trying to lure her into some game. Blushing furiously, Paine was caught offguard, but noticed that the pressure had not disappeared…

Aroused awake, Paine continued to feel the warm pressure upon her lips, Rikku having not yet broken the kiss. Out of temptation, Rikku ran her tongue between her own lips to trace against Paine's bottom lip. A moan passed through the warrior's mouth, which cause Rikku to shoot straight up into a sitting position, eyes wide open.

Blushing furiously, Rikku felt she embarrassed herself. "Paine!"

The warrior merely stared at the thief, blinking several times before she uttered, "R-Rikku?"

Tears crept into the Al Bhed's eyes, afraid of rejection. She'd been caught in the act, redhanded. Staring at Paine intensely, all she received was confusion glowing in crimson orbs.

Paine struggled with her inner emotions. _Rikku kissed me…_ Was she playing with her? Had she been dreaming, and imagined Paine to be Gippal? Sucking in a deep breath, the taste of honey still on her lips, Paine's eyes had softened, and her body had relaxed. She just needed one answer.

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?"

Rikku was surprised. She hadn't expected to hear a question from Paine. Rather, she expected a shriek of fury and maybe even pain. But the question brought her ease, comforted her in a way. Paine no longer showed confusion, but rather understanding, as if it all clicked inside of her head. The blonde noticed Paine's fingers tremble a bit. Was that because she was mad or because she had liked it? The thought made her inwardly grin, her energy returning. A spark of hope was at the end of the tunnel for her.

"…For a while now Paine. Ever since Vegnagun. Yuna still stays on the Celsius, but she usually spends her days with Tidus in Besaid. Since then, there's usually more time to spend with you. But you never want to talk so I guess… I guess I just had the opportunity to watch you. To see you move, and… to… admire you." Admiration? Was that all it was? No. That wasn't the correct word. …Love?

Paine simply stared at the thief before her, the pair unaware of the rumbling thunder. But when a flash of lightning struck, Rikku flinched and grasped onto Paine.

_She feels the same way I do…_ the warrior realized. Pulling Rikku away, just a bit to look at her face, it was then she knew. Rikku noticed a new look in her eyes, they were softer, no longer icy and cold. No, this was a sign of hope for Rikku. Her heart pounded eagerly, her body closing the distance. Her body language said it all.

"Paine…"

Her heart burst when lips claimed hers. This wasn't like the kiss she stole. This kiss was different, it knocked the air out of her. Paine, hungry for more, broke only to sip in another breath and look down at her prize.

"I've wanted this, too, Rikku. You're not the only one to have been attracted to your teammate. I'm also guilty." A smile graced Paine's lips. A genuine smile, not tight or forced like they usually were. Rikku grinned stupidly. Her mind at a loss for words. Wrapping her arms around Paine's neck, her body fit perfectly against Paine's curves, dragging the warrior on top of her as she claimed another kiss.

"Paine, thank you!"

A rumbling of thunder and a flash of lightning had no effect of Rikku. Perhaps she was finally cured. The thief wrapped her arms around the warrior's waist, and nipped her ear playfully, her childness returning to her after a day of hibernation. "I'm no longer afraid of the thunderstorms!"

Paine chuckled in the blonde's ear. Looking down at her, she noticed a change in Rikku. It was as if she was actually cured of her astraphobia, and there was another sparkle in her eye. Maybe they found something, together.

The warrior, though not a thief, stole a kiss. Rikku blushed, yet grinned again. "Looks like you can return to your own bed then."

A pout formed on the younger girl's face. Another chuckle rose from Paine.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh? Why not?" Paine asked playfully, returning onto her side, her arms wrapped protectively around me. It all felt so natural…

"Because I'd rather sleep with you."

_Rikku…_ "You've truly got me, Rikku…Stolen my heart like you stole a kiss."

All that responded was a giggle.


End file.
